warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eleanor de Quenelles
Eleanor de Quenelles was the daughter of the former Duke of Quenelles and a powerful Grail Damsel. History As the youngest daughter of the Duke of Quenelles, Eleanor was not in line to inherit and so would not be called upon to wed the Knight Errant who succeeded to her father's domain. Therefore she had taken holy orders as a Grail Damsel of the Grail Chapel of Quenelles. Here she was renowned for healing many valiant, mortally wounded knights, pulling them back from the brink of death. Among Bretonnian women this was considered the equivalent to a knight's feat of arms in the field of battle. When a group of Wood Elves competed within Quenelles famed tourney and stole its most sacred artifact, the Chalice of Chanterelle, Eleanor stood as the furious knights debated what recompense the Elves would pay. Many great knights were gathered, ready for vengeance, such as the brutal Guillaume de Grenouille and the famous Grail Knight, Aloys de Montjoie. Eleanor stepped forth amongst small minded ideas of payments of gold and trinkets, proclaiming that true recompense would be given by reclaiming the lost Grail Chapel of Challote. This blessed chapel lay in ruins within the forests of Athel Loren, any pilgrims who attempted to reach it in the past were repelled or killed by the Wood Elves that guarded the forests. It would be a worthy repentance for the fay folk of Athel Loren, to place the stolen Chalice within that very chapel and grant the Bretonnians right of pilgrimage. The knights roared in approval, they prepared for their pilgrimage to reclaim the Chalice and restore the ancient Grail Chapel, by force if needed. As the small army were leaving, Eleanor spotted the young Questing Knight, Agravain, she called out to him asking if he would not join the rest of them, but the knight could not be swayed from his own Grail Quest and so Eleanor and the pilgrimage set off without him. Clash at the Waystones The pilgrims sang with even more fervour as they trudged past the eerie waystones that marked the entrance to Athel Loren. As they began to delve deeper past the trees they came against a Wood Elf mage who warned them to turn back. The Grail Knight, Aloys simply pushed the elf aside in response and the pilgrimage marched on, deeper into the strange forest. Lacking instruction from their queen, Ariel on what to do, the Elf mage ordered his men to stand down, but they could not stop the forest from defending itself. The waystones had been passed and now Dryads, Treemen and other beings of the forest converged upon Eleanor and her pilgrims. Eleanor proved vital during the intense battle that followed. Invoking the Lady of the Lake, she empowered the Knights around her while bursting several Dryads into flame. Meanwhile, the emboldened troops protected the Reliquary Wagon, a blessed golden casket which contained the bones and weapons of Bretonnia's greatest heroes. Eleanor was soon confronted by a massive Treeman, Gwercus, the leader of the forest host. Using all her power Eleanor managed to hold him in place, rooting him within the ground. Even when she was pierced by two arrows, the Damsel continued to try and contain the mighty Treeman, with Men-at-Arms scattering to form a shield wall around her. Alas, Eleanor's power over the Treeman began to fade as she lost more and more blood from her arrow wounds. All started to seem lost. It was then that the Reliquary Wagon passed through the outer ring of the sacred glade, breaking its magic and banishing the tree spirits. The battle had been won, although at a cost. The losses were numerous and many more required Eleanor's healing, but all was not lost, for the Questing Knight Agravain had arrived to join their ranks, bringing with him a host of knights. This fresh group of reinforcements allowed the Bretonnians to push further on. Baron Aloys de Montjoie, leader of the pilgrimage, placed himself in service to Agravain, realising the young knight had a destiny to achieve and that the eyes of the Lady were upon him. Battle of the Tree of Shields After camping for the night, the Bretonnians continued their long journey to the sacred chapel. Eventually, they came across a broad, open glade of trees. In the middle was a giant willow tree, its roots embedded upon a ruin of crumbled mortar and masonry. This was the lost Chapel of Challotte. No sooner had Eleanor and her pilgrims realised this, than an army of angered Wood Elves arrived led by the same Highborn who had orchestrated the entire deception, Athelwyn. The Elf Prince declared that the Chapel was no more, that a great willow tree known as the Tree of Shields had grown in its place, and was sacred to the Wood Elves. Athelwyn arrogantly hurled the stolen Chalice into the mud, ordering the Bretonnians to take it and leave. It was when Eleanor, Agravain and the rest of the pilgrimage gazed upon the sacred tree that rage truly began to burn in their souls. Decorating the tree were the shields of many fallen knights, it's entire namesake was built on the murder of those noble warriors. Peace was no longer an option. Eleanor formed up alongside Agravain, preparing to lend her magic in the coming battle. It would see the death of Athelwyn, slain by the noble Aloys de Monjoie who, in turn, was mortally wounded by the Elf's bodyguards. For his part, Agravain fought and slew one of the Elven leaders, while Eleanor and the rest of the army fought valiantly to destroy the hated foe. When the clang of battle was no more, it was the Bretonnians who stood victorious. Toppling the Tree of Shields into the mud, Eleanor accompanied Agravain into the depths of the Chapel. It was within this sacred place that the Lady herself appeared to Eleanor's companion, letting him sup from the Holy Grail and allowing him to join the hallowed ranks of the Grail Knights. From that day on Eleanor has been the keeper of the restored Grail Chapel, healing all who make the perilous journey to the shrine. There in the midst of the forest she is protected by her only retainer, Agravain de Beau Quest, Grail Knight of the Chapel of Challotte. Wargear & Abilities Eleanor was a powerful Grail Damsel, her abilities allowed her to heal the greatest of wounds and empower those who followed her. *'Potion Sacre' - Like all Grail Damsels, Eleanor was an expert at concocting magic potions. She was therefore equipped with a Potion Sacre. This protective potion is brewed from the tears of a damsel whose champion has died in battle mixed with the holy water from a great Bretonnian cathedral. Source * : Warhammer: Perilous Quest Category:Grail Damsels Category:Quenelles Category:D Category:E Category:Athel Loren